User blog:Brandon 10/Fall Fanon Con 2014: Part 2
Ello everyone. Sorry about the delay. Welcome again to Fanon Con. Now it's time for the Writing Contest results. Sadly, we didn't get a lot this time around but there were three entries from the Experienced User Category from Dioga beta, StreetM and yours truly, Brandon 10. After reviewing all three episodes, I have decided the winner is.... New Beginnings 'is an episode for the ''Fall Fanon Con 2014 Writing Contest. Overview In an alternate timeline, far into the future, Ben Tennyson is no more and a new hope must rise or else the world would be lost without their hero. Plot Narration of a Teenage Boy: Rain. It happened often. Some even argue that there's too much rain. But today was a good day for it to rain. You usually think its for the effect of sadness. That I would like it because it's used in movies and feeds plants. No... I like it because it hides my tears. A teenage boy is seen crying in the rain while looking downwards at something. A hand is put on his shoulder to comfort him. Narration of the Teenage Boy: He was an ultimate hero. A great man. A legend throughout the universe. But now he's gone. Ben Tennyson is gone... and he was my dad. The scene zooms out to show the teenage boy, in a suit, standing over the grave of Ben Tennyson while being confronted by an older looking Max Tennyson who holds an umbrella over their heads to protect them from the rain. Theme Tune. After the titles, Bellwood, now futuristic, is shown from a view in a sky. In the city, there are many citizens going about on their day. Aliens are seen walking by with the Humans as well without conflict. A shuttle bus arrives and three citizens including an alien get on board. It then takes off on this holographic railing that rides around the city. In the center of the city lies a large headquarters which takes the appearance of an Omnitrix Symbol. Inside, the teenage boy sits by the window at a table looking out at the city. The lift opens up and a figure steps out. Voice: Kenneth Tennyson. The Teenage Boy continues looking out of the window. Voice, calling again: Kenneth Tennyson. The Boy continues looking out of the window seemingly ignoring the voice. Footsteps approach the boy but the figure is still unseen. Voice, calling once again: Kenneth Tennyson? The Teenager looks away from the window and looks up at the figure. Kenneth: Oh hey, Rook. Rook, looking older now: How are you feeling? Kenneth: I'm okay. Rook: Are you sure about this? Kenneth: I just want to be alone right now. Kenneth looks back outside of the window. Rook looks at Kenneth and decides to sit with him at the table. Rook: I know how you feel, Kenneth. Kenneth: Then why'd you ask? Rook: Because I need to know how you are doing. Kenneth: I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. I'm not your responsibility, Rook. Rook: Actually you are. I promised to make sure that you were well and to take care of you at all costs. Kenneth, quietly: Then why didn't you take care of him? Rook: What was that? Kenneth, looking at Rook, slams hands table: Why didn't you take care of him?! Why did he die? Rook: ...I did the best I could, Kenneth. I tried. Kenneth: You could have tried harder... Kenneth gets up and leaves. Rook: Kenneth? Kenneth! The door slams. Rook then looks down at the table as if he did something wrong. He then looks outside to window and sees a monument of Ben 10,000 in front of the the headquarters. The scene then transitions to Kenneth's Room where Ken is on his bed, lying down. He then grabs a remote and clicks a button turning on a holographic television. Will Harangue, looking old, on the hologram: Now continuing on the following news update: Government Officials are debating against the rights of alien citizens and questioning the place on Earth again. President Tennyson is vetoing against this decision but the popular opinion is forcing her to reconsider. Will this be the end of the truce between intergalactic creature and Human citizens proposed by Ben Tennyson himself? There is a knock at the door. Ken: I'm busy. The door opens and Max enters slightly. Max: Even for your great grandpa? Ken, looking: Oh. Hey Great Grandpa Max. Max: I heard you were giving Rook a bit trouble. Is something wrong? Ken, looking at the hologram: No. Max: It's about Ben... isn't it? Ken, looking down after putting the hologram on mute: ...Yes. Max, coming over to Ken: Do you want to talk about it? Ken: I just want to be only, Max. Sorry. Max: It's alright. I miss him too, Ken. But we have to move on. Ken: They're talking about it on the news. Saying that they want to undo everything my dad did. Max: Best thing to do is stay out of politics. Your second cousin is working on that. Ken: How do I move on, Max? Max: By letting go of the past and looking for the future. Max then gets up and heads for the doorway. Max: Good night, Ken. Ken: Good night, Great Grandpa. Max then shuts the light off and closes the door behind him. Ken gets under his covers and lies his head on his pillow. He looks up and sees the holographic television showing Ben 10,000 at a podium. Ken then grabs the remote and shuts off the television. Darkness. The scene then fades to outside the Headquarters. A figure sneaks up to the building. It then looks around for the all clear and puts a device on her hands and feet. It then begins to climb up the side of the building. Meanwhile, inside the building at a security room, Rook is typing on a computer. A beeping noise is then heard from one of the machines. He looks at it, presses a button and gets a view of the outside of the building. The figure notices that a security camera is activated and activates a device on its back making it camouflage. The camera then rotates to the figure's location. Back in the room, there is no activity seen. Rook then shrugs and adjusts the settings. Meanwhile, the figure is still climbing the side of the building when it stops at a certain window. The figure pulls out another device from its pockets and places it on the side of the building. It activates the machines which causes the invisible force field on the headquarters to be seen in that area. The machines then deletes the area selected allowing the figure to open the window. Back in the security room, Rook is checking maintenance when the beeping goes off again. He checks the scanners and sees nothing there. Rook: Computer. Computer: Here. Rook: Run a reading on the force field. Computer: Scanning now... (scans) Force field has been tampered with, sir. Rook: Is the force field disabled? Computer: No. Rook: Hm... Run a scan of all lifeforms in the building. Computer: Scanning now... Meanwhile in the hallways of the building, the figure advances towards a room. Taken place somewhere else, Ken opens the door to his room and walks out. He sneaks past another bedroom where snoring is heard. Ken: Max is asleep. Good. Ken then continues down the hallway. Meanwhile in a large laboratory, the figure is going through devices and machines in cabinets. The door then opens and the figure looks up. Ken then walks in and looks around. He sees no one. He then continues looking over to a desk. He goes under the desk and presses a button revealing a drawer opening from behind him. He gets up, bangs his head on the desk, lowers down and pulls himself out from under the desk. Ken, rubbing his head: Ow... Ken then looks and kneels down. He pulls out an open box from the drawer and smiles at it. He sees pictures of Ben when he was 10 years old, a soccer tournament medal, a signed autograph of a 16 year old Ben giving a thumbs up, Sumo Slammer cards and his green/black shirt with 10 written on the front. Ken pulls out the shirt and holds it in his hands. Back in the security room, Rook types of the computer. Computer: Sir, there are two lifeforms in the laboratory level. Rook: Who are the life forms? Computer: Scanning now... One life form is Kenneth Tennyson. Rook: And what about the other? Computer: Scanning now... Rook looks at the monitor in anticipation. Computer: Unknown. Rook then grabs his Proto-Tool and runs out of the security room. Back in the lab, a shattering sound is heard. Ken gets up and sees a figure standing over a broken vial. Ken: Who are you? The figure looks at Ken. Ken: Answer me! Figure, with robotic voice: Where is it? Ken: What? Figure: Where is the cure? Ken: I don't know you're talking about. The figure goes closer to Ken. Ken then jumps under the desk. He then rolls out of the other end and into the open. Ken then grabs a vial and smashes against the floor creating a smoke. The figure looks around but doesn't see Ken. Ken then kick trips the figure who lands on its face. Ken grabs ties the figures hands together with the T-Shirt. Ken: That was my dad's shirt. You're going to answer me before something happens. Figure, in distorted robotic voice: I just need a cure. Ken then grabs the figure's helmet and takes it off slowly revealing a blonde teenage girl. Ken: Who are you? Girl: My name is Grace. Ken: Why did you come here? Grace: I need a cure that Ben Tennyson developed. Ken: Why were you trying to steal it? Grace: Because the government is refusing to give aliens to health treatment they need. Ken: I was told to stay out of politics. Grace: Please. In order to stop him, I need to save my friend. Ken: Stop who? Grace: Vilgax. Ken then stares at Grace. Later, Rook gets the lab level and opens the door. He barges in with his Proto-Tool in a firing mode. He looks and sees no one there. Rook: Ken? Ken?! He sees an open window. In a warehouse, the doors open revealing Grace and Ken. They enter the warehouse and close the door behind them. Ken: Where's Vilgax? Grace: He's not here. Ken: So you lied to me? Grace: I didn't lie. But I didn't tell you the whole truth either. Ken: Then what is the truth? Voice: The truth was something you were supposed to know a while ago. Ken gets closer to the voice and sees a figure lying down on a crate. Smaller Figure: Something your father should have told you. Ken: Azmuth. Azmuth, lying down: Greetings, Kenneth. Ken: What are you doing here? Azmuth: I'm sure Grace has told you. Ken: She said she needed to give a cure to a friend of hers. Azmuth: And did you bring it? Grace: Yes, Azmuth. Ken, to Grace: You know Azmuth? Azmuth: Of course she does. I created her. Ken: What? Azmuth: Neverminnd that. The cure, if you will. Grace applies the cure to Azmuth. Ken: What did you need it for? The cure. Azmuth, getting up: Curing me, obviously. What do they teach you in schools on Earth nowadays? Ken: No I mean what did you cure? Azmuth: I gained a disease, Ken. A disease created by radiation from building the Omnitrix. Benjamin learned about this and shared this knowledge with me however I already knew. We worked on a cure together and my sickness took over. I was forced to retire while your father worked on the cure however I feared he stopped work because of your Earth debates and occasional invasions but most importantly, taking care of you. While I was retired, I couldn't help your father against Vilgax who worked with genetic chemicals. And so the invasion began and more advanced Chimera Sui Generises came. But Ben 10,000 saved the day again but for a final time when he sacrificed his life to stop Vilgax. Ken: I heard the stories, Azmuth. I don't need a reminder. Azmuth: No. But what you do need is help. Ken: With what? Azmuth: With moving on. The whole universe needs help Kenneth. Ken: Because of Vilgax? I thought he was dead. Azmuth: He is. And so is your father. But the Chimera Sui Generises are still around and continuing work for their leader. I don't know this information. It's up to you now. Ken: To spy? To fight? What do you want me to do? Azmuth: I want you to be the type of person your father was. He gave me something in case he wasn't able to give it to you. I told him I wasn't sure about this but it was his choice not mine. Azmuth opens a container next to him and pulls out an Omnitrix. Ken takes it into his hands. Azmuth: He told me that you would be ready and with the right motivation and encouragement, he will grow up to be the man you trusted to give this to you. Ken: But why me? Azmuth: Because you are his son. He wants you to continue his legacy and prove him right. Ken: I can't do this alone. Grace: You won't have to. Ken: Just tell me one thing though... Will the world be same after I put this on? Azmuth ...No. Ken: Heh... That's what I'm counting on. Ken places the Omnitrix Symbol on his wrist. It then adjusts and flares with lights and sounds. The watch aspects then starts to grow from the symbol and onto his wrist. Flashes of Ben's Life appears before Ken's eyes ranging from the first time in a crator to pulling it from a pod to regaining the core and getting a new form to recalibrating at teen to the transformation of Alien X to the speech before the war to the release of aliens to the sacrifice in the Chimerian Hammer to the Amperi being fused to the lost of a friend to the crossing over of heroes to the freedom of the Ultimates to the meeting of the future to The Ultimate Enemy to the Showdown on Galvan Prime to the change of Swampfire and all the days that have yet to come. Ken: It's Hero Time. '''TO BE CONTINUED. Credits Characters *Ken *Grace *Rook *Grandpa Max Aliens Used *Alien X (Flashback) *Ultimate Way Big (Flashback) *Feedback (Flashback) *Swampfire (Flashback) Villains *Vilgax Trivia *This is Brandon 10's second Writing Contest entry. }} ---- Congratulations to the winners. The winner's entry has coding that will be removed later so that way the entry is visible. Anyways, it looks like that's the end of Fall Fanon Con 2014. Be sure to check out the presentations later on Chaturn. I had a great time but I'll be better next time I'm host. Hope everyone had an awesome time and can't wait till the next Fanon Con. I'm Brandon 10 and it's Hero Time. See ya later. :D Do you agree with the final decision? Yes No, Second place for Brandon and third for Street No, Brandon first followed by Dioga and then Street No, Brandon first followed by Street and then Dioga No, Street first followed by Dioga and then Brandon No, Street first followed by Brandon and then Dioga Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon Con